


Decapitate

by harleykitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Badass!Reader, Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:18:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleykitten/pseuds/harleykitten
Summary: You're a hunter that was just captured by a group of vampires, which seems like a bad situation but this was honestly all part of your plan.





	Decapitate

**Author's Note:**

> This is really bad and sam and dean are barely in this but here you go.

When you were a little kid this was not what you thought your life would be like. You wanted to be a successful Billionaire, but dreams can always change, well yours did. Look at you now, you’re a hunter, you hunt monsters, demons etc. Due to this choice in careers you are currently sitting in a wooden chair with your hands tied behind your back “shit” you say under your breath as you saw two vampires walked over to you; one guy, one girl, both of them smiling smug smiles “looky hear this one’s awake” the man said as he reached over to your face and touched you with his cold hand. You know that when you’re dealing with bad guys, you can’t show emotions or else they pretty much win, you can’t show fear or doubt, or else they have the upper hand. So with any monster, you act like a know it all.This time you really didn’t have to talk to them at all because you were in a wobbly wooden chair.

“you guys are pretty stupid, you know that,”I said with a calm voice they both looked taken aback but the man quickly recovered “and why’s that?” the man asked with a little laugh

“because I’m a hunter and I’m double jointed,” you said with a smug smile on your face mimicking the ones they had on earlier. Before they could answer two more men came in (more like busted in) they must be more vamps you thought. Before anyone could have done anything you jumped up with the chair still attached to you and leaned back so you landed on the back two legs and they snapped and now with your feet free. You fought the man closest to you first, you kicked him right in the stomach he made an ouff sound, but you were still ready to fight your mind kind of blurred out for a bit you guess because of all the adrenaline, but you knew you weren’t even close to killing them, The word decapitate was going thru your mind, but you can’t decapitate a vampire with your hands and feet alone so you really needed to find something sharp. You searched through your pockets and all you got in there was lint, but you saw your “non-violent” items laid on a nearby table: a hairbrush, your wallet and lipstick and some miscellaneous items like bobby pins. You guessed they removed all your other stuff but little did they know you came prepared.

They didn’t suspect a thing, your hands were stilled tied behind your back but you weren’t worried about that. You ran over to the table and grabbed the hairbrush, you managed to shimmy the comb part off revealing a small dagger. You dealt with the first one you saw, the man. you swung your tied hands around your back with the knife in your hands and sliced his head clean off. Next, the girl who looked surprised and angry at the same time. You walked over to her and swung your arms over your head so they were in front of you“you see I’m double jointed” you said with a smirk and then took hairbrush and then swung with all your might, she dodged it so you tried again but got the same result, so I kicked her in the chest knocking her off balance. She tried to punch you in return, but you dodged it.You crouched down on the ground and tried kicking her feet out from under her but she jumped over your legs and planted her boot directly on your face “ouch, that must have hurt“she teased at my expense “nah i’m good” I responded

you plunged your knife into her stomach she took it out of herself with her hand and claimed it as hers “finders keepers”she said with a teasing tone you ran over to her and kneed her in the stomach as she leaned over in pain you hit her twice on the back and once on the head and as quickly as you could, you kicked her head up and used the lipstick knife from the table and hit her with a slash on her neck leaving it to spert cold blood all over you but you weren’t done so you grabbed the hairbrush out of her hand and gave her a final slash. You sighed as you watched her head rolled down off her body to the feet of the two men standing in the doorway who were just looking at you, at first you just looked at them back waiting for them to try and kill you but they just stood there looking surprised you finally broke the gaze as you looked down to see machetes in both of their hands “you guys hunters?”I asked puzzled they both just nodded “are you guys, mute hunters?”I asked one of them finally broke the silence with a chuckle “um..no I’m Sam this is my brother Dean” the super tall one (Sam) said you used one of the knives to cut the rope restraining your hands.

“Okay Sam,Dean Did you have fun watching me fight those two blood suckers…”you said as you put the caps on the now bloody lipstick and hair brush knifes “uh yeah how did you do that” the shorter one (Dean) asked with curiosity in his husky voice “it was only two vamps”you said , were these guys beginners you thought to yourself “yeah but your hands were tied behind your back and they barely touched you” he said, you crossed your hands over your chest “what can I say, I’m good at what I do”.


End file.
